finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Farm
The Chocobo Farm is a recurring location in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. It is home to a family of chocobo breeders, who raise chocobos for the chocobo racing. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Racing chocobos are bred here. The Summon Materia Choco/Mog can be obtained by talking to a bunch of chocobos in the pen outside the barn in Part 1. In Part 2, after starting the chocobo breeding sidequest, if one did not grab Choco/Mog, as soon as the player captures a chocobo it will be standing at the south end; after watching it dance it will give the Summon Materia. The Chocobo Lure, a necessary Materia for catching chocobos from the wild, can be purchased from Choco Billy for 2,000 gil. Chole, Choco Billy's sister, assists Cloud by keeping notes of what the Chocobo Sage divulges. She also gives a rough comparison of the resident chocobos' strengths. After the events at Northern Cave in Part 2, the party can return to the Chocobo Farm and rent pens in the barn to breed chocobos. A second Chocobo Lure Materia may be found near the south entrance of the farm at this point. Though the player can raise chocobos while Tifa and Cid are party leaders, the player does not regain access to the Chocobo Square, so participating with the player's chocobos in chocobo races for development is not possible. Despite this it is not strictly impossible to get a gold chocobo at this time, although one will have to manipulate the RNG to make the process quick. In the PlayStation versions, a bug causes all chocobo selection screens to be unusable for players who mapped the to Cancel. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Chocobo Farm appears as a location in several missions. It serves no storyline purpose. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- A crew member on the ''Shera mentions she keeps a chocobo at the Chocobo Farm. She named it "Boco" and mentions it's a river chocobo, a reference to a breed of chocobo from the original Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VII Fields "Chocobo farm" in the menu. Farmhouse "Chocobo farm" in the menu. Stables "Chocobo Ranch" in the menu. Shops Final Fantasy VII Vegetable Store (before Meteorfall) Vegetable Store (during Meteorfall) Quests Final Fantasy VII Chocobo breeding After the player acquires the ''Highwind, it is possible to rent stables for Chocobos caught in the wild. Catching a Chocobo around the tracks allows the player to send them to the farm, for them to be moved into the stables by talking to Choco Billy. In the stables Chocobos can be fed Greens to boost their stats for racing in the Gold Saucer, as well as bred to produce new offspring using Nuts, many of which are of various different breeds. Once a Chocobo has bred, they need cooldown time before they can produce another offspring, which is randomly set after 3-10 battles; newborn Chocobos can breed after 3-18 battles (which must be won, as escaping does not count towards this). The breeds are normally colored, though all wild Chocobos are yellow and of different variants based on their potential. The Blue and Green Chocobo require a Wonderful and a Great Chocobo caught in the wild each, of opposite genders, and are bred using Carob Nuts. These colors allow the Chocobo to cross shallow water and climb mountains respectively. The black chocobo combines the traits of Green and Blue Chocobos to cross both mountains and rivers, and requires a Carob or Sahara Nut. Finally, the Gold Chocobo can cross any terrain, and requires a Black and Wonderful Chocobo to be bred with a Zeio Nut. Breeding new breeds allows the player to access Materia Caves on the World Map. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Musical themes The background music that plays in the Chocobo Farm in Final Fantasy VII is "Farm Boy" , a track unique to the Chocobo Farm. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery Chocobo-farm-ffvii-prerelease.jpg|Pre-release image of the farm with a different farmhouse and a tree to the right. FFVII Chocobo Farm WM.jpg|Chocobo Farm on the World Map. FFVII-ChocoboStables.jpg|Stables. Chocobo Farm house.png|Farmhouse. ChocoboFarm-ccvii.png|Farm as it appears in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Locations in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Chocobo ru:Чокоферма